


《为什么要有题目💔》

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: dbq 我脑里只有黄还不知道能不能写完现在爽了就溜了溜了
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 7





	《为什么要有题目💔》

**Author's Note:**

> dbq 我脑里只有黄  
> 还不知道能不能写完  
> 现在爽了就溜了溜了

酒店里的总统套房，松村北斗此刻坐在略显宽阔的床上，纯白的薄被下是赤裸的身体，他现在什么也看不见，因为五分钟前他亲手给自己戴上了眼罩。显然松村北斗也不能适应这个陌生的环境，平时这个时候他都是在练习钢琴中度过，他紧张地把被子拉起来盖过头顶，狭小的空间让松村北斗得到了一点安全感，双手紧张的交缠在一起，修长的手指上渗出薄汗，脸颊也渐渐染上粉色，太热了。

房间门被打开又被关上，有人进来了。松村北斗猛地拉下被子，向着脚步声传来的方向转头，心脏随着脚步声渐进而拉紧。脚步声的主人却没有靠近他，松村北斗听见沙发摩擦下陷的声音，想来一定是坐在了正对着大床的沙发上。

“路易斯さん?”松村北斗轻声叫着刚才管家告诉他的名字，他只知道这位包养他的大人物姓路易斯，他想打个招呼表示礼貌，虽然这第一次见面自己什么也没穿。

但对面没有回应，松村北斗有些尴尬，僵持了一会儿，松村北斗放弃了。他想起刚进到房间时，管家向他微微点头示意，也不知道多早之前就到了。有钱人家这么闲啊，松村北斗心里腹诽着，但脸上却掩饰得很好，表现出一副诚恳的样子。  
“请问今晚我要做些什么呢？”  
“其实很简单，路易斯先生希望你能够好好地抚慰自己一番。”管家彬彬有礼地传达了路易斯先生的要求。  
让自己表演自慰?!松村北斗觉得自己可能跳进了一个大坑，这家伙搞不好是个变态！

管家无视了松村北斗脸上变幻莫测的表情，表示路易斯先生会在八点到达，在此之前只要把眼罩戴上就好，之后管家就离开了房间。虽然管家说并不需要什么别的准备，但他依然决定去洗个澡，以免待会出什么问题，比如路易斯这个变态觉得他身上的味道不好闻之类的，大发雷霆让他滚出去。

谁知道路易斯先生不按常理出牌，根本就不靠近自己，松村北斗抿了抿嘴，这算是什么意思，是嫌弃我吗，那为什么还要包养我?算了，我只要按约定完成任务就好了。

僵硬地拉下搭在自己身上的柔滑的薄被，展现出来的是成年男性一丝不挂的躯体，略显削瘦的胸膛，紧致的腹肌，修长的双腿，透露出身体的主人是个十分会打理自己的人。突然接触到房间里的冷气，松村北斗微微地打了个冷颤，半躺在床上，乱糟糟的脑袋靠在床头，因为觉得羞耻，所以特意偏着头避免直面坐在对面的人。缓慢地分开双腿，将脆弱的地方完全暴露在对方眼前，松村北斗感受到对方的眼神从上到下地扫视着自己，逐渐有了感觉，下身在没有抚慰下慢慢充血，呈现出漂亮的粉红色。

松村北斗一定不知道现在的自己在路易斯眼里是什么样子，黑色的眼罩遮蔽了他的视野，让他看起来十分无助与迷茫，黑发没能好好地打理，凌乱地散落在额头上，嘴唇微微张开，粉红的舌尖隐约可见。明明不知道自己会被如何对待，却还是在自己的视线下诚实地起了反应，路易斯眯了眯眼睛，不想错过房间里上演的绝佳风景。

松村北斗唾弃着自己，明明只是被看了几眼，身体怎么这么不争气，擅自就有了反应。但还是屈服于欲望，伸出手毫无章法地套弄着自己，一看就知道平时很少做这种事。快感来的又猛又急，欲潮几乎要淹没自己，但他强撑着保留最后一丝理智，把呻吟都牢牢地锁在口中，空气中只浮动着隐约的喘息。他只想快速的完成任务然后离开，手上没轻没重，加上最近琐事太多，已经很久没有发泄过了，身体格外的敏感，铃口不断地流水，打湿了手心，茎身被这些清液涂满，方便了自己的动作。脚尖不住地蜷缩，松村北斗闷哼一声达到了高潮，射出的精液溅的到处都是，小腹上，被单上，手上都沾染了淫糜的气息。

脱力感袭来，失神间路易斯已经走到松村北斗身边，一只手轻轻地抚过了他的发梢，大拇指轻轻摩挲了两下脸颊，大手传来的温暖让此刻的松村北斗十分受用，一边渴求着更多的温暖一边心里暗暗吐槽，什么嘛，还不是要过来，随后就在轻柔的抚摸下坠入了梦乡。

等松村北斗从浅眠中醒来，房间里只剩下自己一个人，眼罩已经被除下，身上清清爽爽，显然在睡梦中有人帮自己清理干净，对方还贴心地用被子把自己重新包起来。

要不是桌子上的钱说明了刚才发生的一切都是真的，松村北斗几乎都要怀疑刚才只是自己的幻想罢了。伸手把床头的桌子上的钱装进包里，松村北斗自嘲地笑了，是了，他需要这份钱，家里突发状况，如果没有这份协议，大概现在自己已经因为经济拮据而无法继续学业了吧。

协议里面已经写好了，路易斯先生包养自己一个月，每个星期的星期二晚到这间房来，要做的事当晚管家才会告诉自己，但能肯定的是，对方绝对不会和自己真正做到最后，这是松村北斗的底线。也正是这样，松村北斗才签订了这份协议。

松村北斗看了看时间，九点半，想着还有时间可以练习钢琴，打开门准备回去，却发现管家还守在门口。  
“您要回去了吗?您可以在这休息一晚，我们明天会送您去学校的。”  
“不用了，谢谢，我今晚还有事。”松村北斗客气地回绝。  
“好的，对了，路易斯先生托我把这个给您。”  
松村北斗接过来，是一张明信片——  
“你的黑发很好看。”  
真是个奇怪的人，松村北斗想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 松村北斗：音乐大学大二学生，主修钢琴  
> 路易斯·杰西：变态【?


End file.
